


The Bible (but its really not)

by HandToastingToaster



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, OFF (Game)
Genre: Again i apolpgize, Baseball bats, Crack Crossover, Crack Fic, Crack Relationships, M/M, Smut, This was in inside joke between a couple of friends and i, Well one is involed, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandToastingToaster/pseuds/HandToastingToaster
Summary: Leon and the batter have some fun ;3 (this is a joke please don't take it seriously)





	The Bible (but its really not)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this. It started as an inside joke between my friends and i. I really really really hated writing this.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” the batter says, concerned for his fiery haired lover  “Yasss papi!” the red head moaned the batter chuckles “good.” he goes to face his lover on the bed “we don’t need theses.” he says heavily as he tugs off Leon’s pants “God you are so hot.” the batter whispered. Lust in his voice. Oh how he wanted to ravage the red head (((I don't want to live any more))) Leon let's out a noise and sit up to face the  tent popping up in the batter's pants “eager now are we?”the other man grunts. Taking in the look of his lover. Leon fails to keep a noise coming from his mouth and lets out a small whimper, he becomes flustered and embarrassingly tugs at the batter's pants in a way of telling him to take them off. The batter laughs “not today. Maybe another time.” the fiery haired boy cocked his head. The batter smiles “forgot already? That's ok I'll make this a night you'll never forget.” Leon gulped, nervous, but excited at the same time “I'm ready if you are” the batter spoke, Leon nodded signaling to the other man that he's ready “good.” the other says as he flips red head on his stomach. Grinning he speaks “Have you already prepared yourself? It'll save time.” Leon hid his face in the covers. The batter new that the other man did. Chuckling to himself he grabs a bottle of lube and his baseball bat. Walking back to the bed he sets the baseball bat and lube next to Leon. The batter drags a hand down Leon’s back, he shivers at the touch. The batter starts to lube up his baseball bat “are you ready?” he whispers into Leon’s ear. He responds “..y- yes..” “ok, this may hurt a bit.” the batter says while inserting the baseball bat into Leon’s hole “ok… g- give me a moment..” Leon breathes out as he adjusts himself around the bat “you- you can start now..” Leon says. The batter starts to move to bat in and out, slowly, Leon starts to moan which is music to the batter's ears. He slowly starts to speed up and Leon becomes a moaning mess, mutter swear words and the other man's name. “f- fuck.” Leon gasps as the bat hits a certain spot. The batter, knowing what he hit, tries to keep the bat hitting that one spot. Leon’s Moana become louder “f- fuck I'm gonna-” he climaxes and drops his head to the covers. The batter takes the bat out and curls next to his tired lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Please end me.


End file.
